


The one where everyone finds out

by moroo1234



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Adorable, Callen has Sam, Coming Out, Deeks is Eric's best friend, Deeks is clueless, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: How the team found out about Eric and Callen.





	The one where everyone finds out

Kensi was the first one to find out, one night after a case she stayed a little bit too late at the office.  
She thought she was alone but the giggles she heard proved her different,

"Just one kiss, come on" She heard a familiar voice, Callen.

Callen brought a girl to the office? Hetty's gonna kill him.

"Stop, someone could see us" Kensi heard another man say, wait a minute... Eric?

"There's no one here" Callen said, 

Kensi peaked her head into the office just in time to see Callen and Eric kissing.

She was surprised, of course, but at the same time she felt like she already knew.

Feeling like she's hurting their privacy, Kensi decided to leave the two boys alone, she took her jacket and left, a big smile on her face.

The next one was Sam, he and Callen decided to watch the football game together,

"G?" He called when he entered the apartment, a couple years ago, after their first mission together, Sam and Callen decided that they should have a key to each other's house, just in case.

"Callen?" He called again, he opened the door to Callen's bedroom and saw Callen asleep, next to Eric.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself, Callen was laying in bed, arms wrapped around the younger man, Eric's head was on Callen's chest, both men looked calm and peaceful.

Sam decided to leave the boys and let them sleep, he closed the door and tried to not make any noise, anything so his friends won't wake up.

After Sam, it was Deeks' turn, he and Callen were at a stakeout, trying to catch a lawyer-turned-criminal.

"I'll see you when I get home, ok?" Callen said, he listened to the other side and said "I love you too, talk to you later, bye" he hung up,

"New girlfriend?" Deeks asked, not taking his eyes off the suspect.

"You could say that," Callen smirked "yeah."

"How is she?" Deeks asked,

Callen blushed and looked down "Umm..amazing, really..I..I'm gonna go search the area..maybe there's evidence" 

After Callen left the car, Deeks sat alone, thinking about the weird exchange, it wasn't until five minutes later when he heard a phone ring that he realized that Callen left his phone, and on the screen was written "Lover".

After a moment of hesitation, Deeks picked up the phone and answered,

"I forgot to tell you what I bought for you yesterday" he heard Eric say,

"Eric?!" Deeks yelled in surprise, Eric gasped and hung up the phone, leaving Deeks shocked on the other side.

"I found nothing." Callen got in the car, "you ok?" He asked after he took a look at Deeks,

"Yes, great." Deeks said carefully, trying not to say something else.

"Ok.. If you say so." Callen said, Deeks spent the rest of the evening trying to understand how something like that could happen, Callen...and Eric??

He had to tell Kensi and Sam.

"Guys!" Deeks called when he got into the office the next day,

"What happened?" Sam asked,

"You'll never believe what happened yesterday." Deeks said,

"Aliens came and abducted you when you and Callen followed the suspect?" Kensi joked,

"Eric and Callen are.." Deeks lowered his voice "dating!"

"Oh." Kensi said, but she didn't look surprise,

"How are you not surprised?!" Deeks asked,

"That's... I already knew." Kensi admitted,

"Me too." Sam said,

"Knew what?" Callen asked, he and Eric walked into the office, together.

"That you and Eric are dating" Sam told him, Callen stopped, he looked at Eric with shock.

"How did you find out?" Eric asked,

"I heard you a couple weeks ago.." Kensi said,

"I saw you at the apartment." Sam added,

"I answered your phone yesterday..when Eric wanted to tell you that he bought you..stuff." Deeks admitted in embarrassment, 

"Wow, no." Eric quickly said "get your perverted head out your ass, I bought him the book he wanted."

"Oh." Deeks said, it makes more sense.

"Listen, we haven't told Hetty yet so if you can.."

"Haven't told me what?" Hetty asked,

"Damn it, Hetty!" Callen jumped out of his place,

"If you mean to tell me that you and Mr Beale are dating, I already know." Hetty said,

Eric and Callen looked at each other "What-..how?" Eric asked,

"Don't underestimate me." Hetty answered "I know everything."

"You're not mad?" Callen asked suspiciously,

"As long as you and Mr Beale do your job as you should, I don't care."

Eric laughed as he looked at Hetty's back when she walked away "I told you there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Shut up" Callen said with a little smile,

"Well, um, if we're already talking...Callen, if you hurt Eric, I'm gonna kill you." Deeks said,

"Wait, what?" Eric didn't understand,

"Callen got Sam to watch out for him, you have me." Deeks stood in front of Callen "so, Callen, if I'll find out that you hurt Eric, I'm gonna make sure it's the last thing you do."

"Understood." Callen nodded in agreement,

Eric groaned "This family is so dysfunctional"


End file.
